


Lighting the Tree

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they are preparing for the holidays, Ethan wants a bit more attention. What a surprise.  ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighting the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily a sequel but I was thinking of [Of Old Mystics](http://archiveofourown.org/series/639) when I wrote it.
> 
> Written for a prompt at [Open on Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/): fire

Feeling a surge of Ethan's magic, Rupert stepped quickly into the darkened living room. “What are you doing?”

Ethan gestured toward the tree, decorated but unlit. “There obviously needs to be flame. It's traditional.”

It sounded sensible, but Rupert knew Ethan. “I'd prefer to have a tree this year, and not a charred stick.”

Ethan turned away, but Rupert could feel his smile. “One little fire imp and I'm never forgiven.”

Wrapping his arms around Ethan, Rupert replied, “I merely said I'd rather not to repeat the experience.”

“Well, what do you suggest then? That I never perform magic again?”

“Why don't we light the tree together?” As they joined their magic into one, Ethan leaned into his husband and purred, and Rupert knew this is what he'd wanted all along


End file.
